a dare that was so much more
by animeloverxxxx
Summary: sorry terrible title, misaki and usagi make a dare that unraveles some telling, please review


USAGI X MISAKI

This is great misaki thought to himself, i finally get time to myself without pervertnuss from Usagi, he happily chopped up some vegetables and popped them into a steaming hot pot off water .Usagi was sat in the front room with a thoughtful look on his face, "what?" asked misaki as he noticed the other man staring, "just thinking about you, being naked." Usagi had a evil grin on his face and his eyes looked at misaki from the living room it made misaki shiver, "what I said no pervert stuff for the whole day!" he said proudly "or you loose the bet!" he poked his tongue at Usagi he hade to admit he was being childish but this dare was pure genius he didn't know why he didn't think of it before.

"Ugh what was it again?" Usagi was fidgeting in his seat,

"uh you don't remember?" I took his hand, his emerald eyes lit up, "the best was your not aloud to touch me until midnight or you have to tidy the whole apartment for a week and let me do what i want without fail!" I laughed evilly and then I had my face opposite his, "you're going to wish you never did it now." Strangely now i was the one with the smirk on my face and he looked frightened,

I slid my hand up his t-shirt like a dessert snake, his eyes wide and locked with mine; I had him under my control now he'll know what it like is. I kissed him passionately and invaded his mouth with my tongue for the first time it tasted so strange but in a good way, I could see Usagi face crunched as he cried to retrain the feeling he had below that was tightening his trousers. I didn't exactly know what i was doing so i just ran my hand through his silver smooth hair and i licked his ear and he let out a small but retrained moan, i whispered into his ear "now you know what its like." I dropped all my actions and walked away to my room, i couldn't help but think maybe he felt a little sad inside as I peeked over my shoulder he had his head in shame and he looked upset , I had made him upset how could I? My heart panicked inside my chest , my legs so badly wanted to turn around and run to him but I couldn't I stood my ground and walked into my room and buried my head into my soft ,fluffy pillow i stretched my body out and laid there motionless,

Was he upset how could i hurt him? I could fill twirling inside my stomach but buried my head in my pillow and drifted asleep, i awoke the atmosphere felt different it was darker and a lot colder i shivered but i soon realised the presence of a older man hovering above me, it was my one and only lover Usagi, "BAKA what do you want?" i said as i crossed my arms, he looked down on me speechless and his eyes filled with pure pain and mouth slightly open as if it wanted words to escape his breech but nothing came out, "Usagi?" i lowered my voice now and i turned from annoyed to worried, "do you hate me that much?"His words struck my heart, NO i could never hate you Usagi-san but of coarse i didn't say that. "When i touch you." He ran his big ice cold hand through my brunette locks my face looked pink and shocked, "does it make you hate me? Do you not like my touch does my very existence my your stomach turn?" he was serious his body tight and his face looked tearful, "where is this coming from?" I asked why I couldn't just say what I thought.

"early you touched me and i was shocked and a little scared and then you left and I felt alone and used you said now you know how i feel." His eyes looked deeply into mine, "is that how you feel around me?" tears crept to both our eyes, I stayed silent and i hide my face , Usagi face looked sadder now , he got up slowly and was about to leave but I quickly grasped his sleeve, "no" I mumbled under my breath Usagi turned around to my response with wide and surprised eyes, "NO i don't hate you, I don't feel disgusted around you I feel loved and cared for like never before!" tears streaming down my face I couldn't stop them now their were like an endless and never ending river, he smirked and put his forehead against mine we leaned into each other , "I'm glad because i love you misaki." He said smirked he got up again and walked to the door i looked shocked and i swilled quietly he shut the door and faced me, "so no-one disturbs us." He locked the door and his old evil perverted smile grew back onto his handsome face. My eyes darted at him and my hearts pulse ran higher then ever , I sampled to the top of the bed and hid my face i screamed "hey you will break the rule of the dare!" ha I gotcha now , his arm shot and his finger pointed at the clock that naturally chimed it was midnight ... The dare was over...he had won. He chuckled "I've won now I claim my prize." His eyes now lay upon me he walked over to the edge of the bed quietly and stopped he stood there , he looked so daring and cool i couldn't resist my eyes closed tight i signed with my index finger to tell him to come closer, he slowly made his way over to me. The sparkling stars looked down upon us; he stopped at my feet he was on all fours. His t-shirt waved at me as if to tempt me, i couldn't hold it in any longer he was just too hot! I crawled over to him and pulled his tie to force him to come closer to me now he was hovering over my lap, a bead of sweat trickled down my forehead, "misaki." He said seductively my face now red and skin as starting to burn up i slowly opened my eyes to a pair of beautiful emerald eyes that look at me filled with such love. "i love you." He said as he wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my neck lovingly my heart missed a beat, my hands gripped tight onto his loose t-shirt i shortly after we kissed passionalitly whispered in his ear as i bit it softly it I said "I love you too akihiko." He smiled, i felt so happy and i never wanted to let go.

So for now i just wanted to make love to Usagi as much as i could and then let him hold me in his arms forever. Xxx

Sorry its not that good only my second try please review it. x


End file.
